This invention relates generally to geophones, and in particular to geophones with mounted connectors.
Seismic geophone systems are used to gather seismic data. Existing geophone systems suffer from a number of limitations. These limitations include the necessity for soldered electrical connections and complicated mechanical fasteners which increases both the cost and complexity of assembly and repair.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of the existing geophone systems.